<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一些你以为的事情 by Sai_saki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398392">一些你以为的事情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki'>Sai_saki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从邦德某次回来以后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来了？”<br/>“噢。”现在是什么时候，“早点需要吗？”<br/>“不用了，谢谢。”<br/>“走吧，”他把咖啡换到另一手，“我把你捎过去。”</p><p>“我本以为你会拒绝，”坐在副驾的人把两人之间的咖啡纸杯拿起来端详，“没想到你真的来了。”<br/>“欢迎回到伦敦。”<br/>“拿铁？”<br/>“我也不知道。顺路买的。你不是说你不要？”<br/>“买都买了。”<br/>“好吧。”<br/>“这是去哪？”邦德咂咂嘴巴，“通勤可不往这走。”<br/>“你把我的喝了，我不该去买新的？”<br/>“你可以接着喝，我就尝一口。”<br/>“天，这可真恶心。”他打开车门，“五分钟。”<br/>五分钟不到，Q带着另一个花花绿绿的纸杯钻进车里。<br/>“看包装就知道不怎么样。”<br/>“它不需要喝起来怎么样。”Q发动车子，“我需要咖啡因，007，如果可以的话请你少说两句。”<br/>可真没劲。邦德把头偏向窗户外面，车上一股饭的味道，Q不知道来的时候在车上吃了什么，一直散不去。</p><p>“你下车吧，我得去把车停了。”<br/>“谢谢。”<br/>“不是什么大不了的事。”男孩看起来仍然很困，“噢，对了，007，你的早点在后排车座上。”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>“……算了。”Q从里面出来，打开后座的门，把纸包着的三明治和洒在塑料袋里的咖啡提给邦德，“吃了或者给别人吃了，洒了的扔掉。”他补充，“吃的东西不准扔，你可以把他随便给什么别人，不准浪费。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为我的父母从小教育我不要浪费粮食？”<br/>“好吧。”<br/>“再见。”<br/>“再见。”邦德走进建筑，Q把车驶入地下。</p><p>他没见着什么人。M因为他的肆意妄为发了一通例行公事的火，钱潘尼不在，他做了点体测，没再看到Q。他在走廊里解决了那个面包，油纸丢进垃圾桶，Q那番话让他觉得很好笑，我也是个现代文明人类。房里工作人员探出头喊他，叫邦德进去拿结果，嘱咐了一通，无非是些让他及时同书面作业一起按时提交的废话，他觉得很没所谓。Q像个年级主任，虽然没有直接叫他谈话，总是会有各门课的老师明里暗里提示他做些什么。<br/>叫Q去接他是邦德故意的。“没有更高级的仓位了，”Q是这么说的，“你想早点回来，还是我帮你买附近的酒店住一晚——顺带一提，也没有很高档的酒店了。要怪就怪冬假的亚洲游客吧。”他心情好时会叫自己的姓，邦德在麦克风里听得清楚，他刚被人打了，干完了活，心情一般，想休息或者赶紧回家。“那你最好亲自来接我，”他仍旧努力用他平时的语气说话，人已经瘫在机场椅子上，“挨揍的人可不是你。”<br/>“睡制药公司负责人老婆的人也不是我。”Q结束了聊天。</p><p>“他到底有什么毛病？”<br/>“你指哪方面？”<br/>“性伴侣的选择上？”Q在茶水间摘了眼镜，“如果他不去招惹那个女的，他就不会被打。”<br/>“我不知道。”钱潘尼抱着咖啡杯，Q买了很多这种陶瓷马克杯，在拼字游戏比赛的时候送了好几届的冠军。<br/>“上次也是这样？跟很多莫名其妙的人发生关系，挨莫名其妙的打。”<br/>“这没什么吧，”她耸耸肩，“这也是他的乐趣，这么久了你还没习惯吗？”<br/>“我得找人跟在他屁股后面赔钱，算得清楚的算不清楚的。或者弄不好哪次我们就不需要赔钱了，他的人身保险就能帮他还了这笔钱。”<br/>“Q，”她露出八卦的表情。<br/>“我知道你要说什么，我得解释，他死了我是要负责的。”<br/>“你去接他了。”<br/>“你可真无聊。”Q皱起眉头，“我还没结婚，按照他的癖好，你等一百年我们都不会有什么。”</p><p>邦德被明令禁止在休假时进行带危险性的娱乐活动，Q的意思。保护一个会到处乱走的无价之宝是件难事，“总有一天我要往你身体里装个什么定位功能的东西。”他说过这个——尽管目前只是在研发阶段。<br/>所以他在夜里照常光顾酒吧，照常觊觎别人带在身边的漂亮女孩，被打或者打别人。钱潘尼有时候会进行抽查，在夜里打电话，邦德就用钱和好酒收买她。钱潘尼不傻，在听筒中邦德一片喧闹的背景音里转过头，告诉仍在加班的Q：一切照常。</p><p>“一切照常。”Q在他身边坐下。邦德把点的草莓奶昔推到他面前，化了一点。<br/>“我就知道她会告密。”<br/>“请尊重她。只是因为你太明显了。”<br/>“我没当回事。”<br/>“随便你怎么说。”Q盯着手机屏幕，放在中间的奶昔看着有些尴尬。<br/>“你也没当回事。”<br/>“我在努力。”<br/>“你那个定位的小东西还没研究出来，”邦德嘲笑他，“在你想到一种可以植入我身体的东西以前你都看不住我。”<br/>“我也可以像对狗一样在你的皮下植入芯片，只是我不想。”<br/>“看，是你不想。”<br/>Q没接话，邦德要了根吸管插进杯子里，“所以你可以离开了？你看，我今天喝的奶昔，很健康，无酒精无咖啡因，想上头都难。”<br/>“你保证你不会再跟那边坐的女学生眉来眼去？她男朋友马上就回来了。”Q皱起眉头，“我起码得确认你在下次执行任务之前是健康的，但我不确定下次是什么时候，所以我要你随时都可以待命。”<br/>“我今晚得找个人过夜，你不明白？”<br/>“你昨天晚上找到人过夜了吗？你只是被在厕所里踢了。如果那是你的性癖，你当我没说。”<br/>“你没有女朋友。”<br/>“我没有。”<br/>“那这样吧，”邦德摸了把胡子，他在等Q来之前已经喝过一些，很难说是清醒还是不清醒。“我的军需官，老板，你跟我过一夜，我今天就乖乖的做一条MI6的狗。”<br/>Q在他巴掌大的手机上快速发着消息，“抱歉，你说什么？我没听清。”<br/>“我让你跟我过一夜。”<br/>“你就不找茬了？”他把眼镜摘下来收进外套口袋里，“那好吧。”</p><p>“你答应的可真利索。”<br/>Q刚从浴室里出来，“这有什么？”他穿了酒店的浴衣，趿拉着拖鞋走到衣挂那，“我忘了问你，你偏爱留下的还是马上离开的？”<br/>“就像我要买瓶可乐给你一样，”邦德靠着床头，“难以想象，原来你是这样的。”<br/>“别拿我当高中生。”<br/>“Q，”他不依不挠，“我开始好奇了。”<br/>“接别人的可乐我可能会担心别人在我的罐子里做了什么，但是你，”他套上衬衫，“邦德，我对你再熟悉不过了。”<br/>“你要离开？”<br/>“我属于偏爱马上离开的那种类型。”<br/>“我以为你会稍微有点不方便走动。”<br/>“请别对自己盲目自信，虽然你是一名优秀部下，但绝对不是伦敦城里最大的。”<br/>Q走了，房间的门被他带上，没有声音。邦德以为自己像做了场梦，梦里自己的上司洗过澡出来，很自然地帮他解开衣服裤子坐在自己的胯上进行某种运动，睁开眼醒来什么都不剩下，Q把用过的套丢哪儿去了他都不知道。<br/>我喝的是不是有点多了，一点点威士忌，没什么东西。邦德翻身躺到床的另一边，Q压下去的枕头痕迹早已弹起，他也是偏好马上离开的人，只是一般都是他自己去提，Q这样主动离开的他头一遭碰到，各方面都有点挫败。算了，睡觉，他把被子盖过肩头，反正明天不用去上班，不用看到那人的脸。</p><p>钱潘尼在清晨的茶水间捕捉到Q，“你昨天什么时候回家的？我带了菜过去敲门，结果你不在。”<br/>“什么菜？”<br/>“炖猪蹄。”<br/>“那东西能吃？”Q一脸鄙夷，“你从哪学来的？”<br/>“我在瑜伽班里认识了一个中国人。嘿！你还没回答我的问题。”<br/>“有点事，回来的晚点。”<br/>“我知道你去找邦德了，”钱潘尼对他使眼色，“他怎么样？”<br/>“他很好。”<br/>“你们没有激情一夜？”她调侃。<br/>“你当然知道我去找他了，哨兵。他在那等着我来的。你们的配合真不怎么样，怪不得你会隔着大老远精准把邦德从火车上射下去。”<br/>“我可没通风报信。我以为他会懂点事，谁知道他一直这样。”<br/>“他就是这样的人。”茶泡好了。<br/>“你们真的什么都没发生？”<br/>“……这很重要吗？”Q回头看她，“我实在说不上是个特别的人，跟他的关系也就是这样，你觉得我们发生不发生关系很重要吗？”<br/>“呃，他给你寄过明信片。”<br/>“给你也寄了。”<br/>“我们睡过。”<br/>“好吧……”他露出无奈的表情，“你们之间有什么吗？我是无意的。”<br/>“你在想什么！”钱潘尼被逗乐了，“我只是跟其他部门的人打赌，说邦德会不会对书呆子类型的人下手，你也知道的，他一直都喜欢那种，呃。”<br/>“火辣人妻。”Q接话。<br/>“火辣人妻。”她同意。<br/>“所以我只是一个赌注。”<br/>“好吧……我向你道歉，因为最近，嗯……世界和平？我们课的人比较无聊。”<br/>“那我倒是希望你们多些赌注。我可以给你两块钱，闭上你的嘴。”<br/>“两块钱你就想搞定我！”<br/>“那个数字只是想羞辱你。随你的便。”<br/>“你真的不吃炖猪蹄？”<br/>“天，我真的不想吃……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>邦德认为他的假期比预计的要久一些，第二天，第三天，他都只是窝在家里守着电话。Q说随时随地可能会让他出发，他就随时随地等着。这样无聊的生活持续到第三天他就呆不下去了，没有乐子，白天起的很晚，没有性生活。<br/>第四天他去了趟MI6，钱潘尼问他是不是来寻Q，他说不是，究竟是不是他自己心里也不清楚，Q让他没头没尾的。<br/>“那你可以帮我跑腿了？”<br/>“你可真是无所不用其极。”<br/>“Q今天到下午都不会来了，”她把信封塞到邦德手里，“他们好像做了会爆炸的东西，去试验场了。”<br/>“真复古。这个送到哪去？”<br/>“给M，报销用的。”钱潘尼挤眉弄眼，“Q做的那个东西说不定是给你的。”<br/>“上下楼的事情你也要我去做。”<br/>“省下的时间我可以去喝杯茶。”<br/>“你欠我杯茶。”<br/>邦德快跑上楼，他回忆了一下，确实跟Q说过会爆炸的东西，但MI6的职员不止他一个，可能还有别人说过这个——因为Q那晚实在是太冷漠了，每次回忆他都觉得自己表现糟糕，那应该不是送给自己的礼物，别自作多情了。M惊讶于他的无聊程度，邦德解释这只是听从他的间接上司，不太让人信服。<br/>“以前的时候你没这么听话。”<br/>“以前的Q没这么奇怪。”<br/>“Q对你做了什么？”马洛里问，“我不知道他还会训狗，他家里只有两只小猫。”<br/>“猫比狗更调皮。”他回答。<br/>“假期怎么样？”<br/>“很好？”邦德说，“Q照顾的很周到。”<br/>“是吗。”马洛里听出他的反讽，没再接话。<br/>他去食堂坐了一会，土豆泥很难吃，喝的也不怎么样。钱潘尼带了纸杯装的茶过来，坐在他对面跟他聊天。<br/>“006走了。”<br/>“你解放了？”<br/>“你真的没坐过办公室。你以为都是谁在接电话、做分析，还得帮你们买东西？”<br/>“多谢。”<br/>“Q快回来了。”她说。<br/>“你为什么总是提醒我他的事？”<br/>“你不想知道？”<br/>“我不明白我为什么要知道。”<br/>“你们不是发生了点什么？”<br/>“他说起来了？”原来Q也不是毫无反应。<br/>“没有，只是我问他的时候他承认了。然后第二天就忙着给你做东西去了，今天也去了。”<br/>“噢……”邦德听见走廊那边有人来了。Q手里拿着外套，跟几个实验室的人经过食堂门口，钱潘尼叫了Q一声，Q跟她点点头，算打过招呼。“他可真冷淡。”邦德说。<br/>“你很在意嘛。”<br/>“难免不去在意。”毕竟他已经习惯了被人在意。<br/>“我倒觉得他没有很冷淡，他就是那样的人，可能不善于表达。你知道他有多嫌弃我做的菜吗？我可是模范邻居，有好吃的会分享给他的那种。”<br/>“你们是邻居？”<br/>“当然。”<br/>“伊芙？”Q的一个同事从门口探出头来，“有点事，过来一趟。”<br/>“我要走了，别羡慕。”她眨眨眼睛。<br/>又不一定是Q在找你，邦德嘀咕，跟在后面。</p><p>“我好像没有叫你？”<br/>“我只是想来帮忙。”<br/>Q停下手头的工作，“可能你真的能帮上点忙，我以为你都不会来这里的。”<br/>“你指放假期间？”<br/>“其他时间你也不见得想来。过来看看这个，”Q往旁边挪挪椅子，给他腾出地方，“我们做了好几种不同的外形，我不知道你比较喜欢哪一种。”<br/>Q的声音听起来圆圆的，他们挨得不算远，邦德有种他在给自己说悄悄话的错觉。“这个，”他指着屏幕，“这个挺好看的。”<br/>年轻人轻轻笑了，“没想到你喜欢这个。”<br/>“你做的？”<br/>“不是我。”Q看了一眼角落办公桌的女孩，“新来的人。”<br/>“你做的是哪个？”<br/>“没有一个是我做的。我只管这里面放的是什么，外面的花纹之类的……我懒得去弄。”<br/>“别这么不自信，你的品味没那么糟糕。”<br/>“我是说我懒得去管，没有否定自己的品味。”<br/>“你的风雨衣——”<br/>“方便，你懂什么意思吗？”Q关掉屏幕，“我不是你，我买衣服得穿很多次。”<br/>“所以真的是送我的？”他扔撑在Q桌子上。<br/>Q无视他，端着杯子站起来，“送这个词有点不合适，应该说是在你工作的时候借给你。”<br/>“它会爆炸，它是一次性的东西。”邦德跟在后面。<br/>“那可真可惜，这是一件一次性的礼物。回家去吧，邦德。”Q说，“难道你真的听了我的话？我还以为那只管一次。”<br/>“我得承认我有那么点开始在意你。”<br/>“你在期待下一次？”他从茶水间那回头看他，“你可以直说的。”<br/>承认并不可耻，邦德想，这开始有点调情的氛围了，“我在期待。”</p><p>所以特工在食堂坐着，Q要等到下班才能离岗。“我们去哪儿？”邦德问，Q有三秒钟的犹豫，“难道不是在外面随便开个房间就可以？像上次一样。”<br/>我对酒店的选择没那么随便，邦德想，“这附近应该没有很好的去处。”<br/>“好吧，那你说去哪我们就去哪，我没那么挑剔。”Q披上外套。<br/>出租车把他载到邦德家门口，他认得这个地方，起码在档案上见过这个地址。“真令人吃惊，你把我带回家了。”<br/>“你听起来可没怎么吃惊，下车。”<br/>“伊芙告诉你了，我是不擅长表达情绪的人。”他跟在后面，邦德开锁，领他进门，问他要不要喝点什么，“喔，现在还不用。浴室在哪儿？我想先洗个澡。”</p><p>Q准备穿衣服离开的时候天还没黑的很彻底，“你认枕头？”邦德看他的表情非常无奈，“你走的这么快，看起来像我点了个应召女。你稍微喝点茶或者吃顿饭都没这么尴尬。”<br/>“抱歉，我以为你也喜欢这样。”他已经打好领带，“喝什么？”<br/>“……酒？”<br/>“我还是要水吧。”<br/>“我马上回来。”邦德从床上下来，“要冰吗？”<br/>“要一点。”他跟着去了厨房，“接下来你要跟我一起吃饭？”<br/>“那只不过是打个比方。”邦德把玻璃杯塞到他手里。<br/>“嗯。”Q喝了一口，“那我可以走了？既然你说不用吃饭，那我就理解成你的尴尬已经好了。”<br/>“随你的便。”<br/>邦德不明白他为什么要打领带，下班了，没人会在乎他里面穿的什么，Q看起来也不像那种很在乎穿衣服的人。是那句关于品味的调侃刺痛他了吗？大概率不会，Q很少对自己发火，只有在弄丢弄坏一些贵重设备的时候才会有些怒色。邦德没再说挽留他的话，Q冲他笑了一下，打开门出去了。</p><p>他们又见面在下雨的露天咖啡。邦德刚刚结束晨跑，Q吃着三明治躲在室外的大伞下面，他跑进来躲雨。<br/>“坐吧，点份吃的。”<br/>“我吃过早饭了。”<br/>“你在别人店铺的伞下面，点一份。”Q把菜单抽出来给他，“算我请你的。”<br/>“你有什么事要告诉我？”<br/>“噢……”年轻人从旁边的背包里拿出一个信封搁在桌子上，“你该出门了。”<br/>“我要拿了立刻离开吗？”<br/>“我没那么无情，007，坐下。他们的三明治还可以。”<br/>“你还有要对我说的？”他拉开椅子。<br/>“叮嘱。”Q笑了，看起来很调皮，“M问我是不是对你施了魔法，我想了半天除了出卖肉体我什么都没有做。他让我告诉你，不要在外出的时候跟派去协助你的，或者是外面遇到的随便谁搞上。”<br/>“这话跟你没有一点关系？”<br/>“这是什么问题？”<br/>“我可能误会了点什么。”<br/>“你真的误会了。如果跟我有那么一点关系，也是因为我不想像上次一样临时给你买飞机票，或者半夜在很多职员下班的时候给你查酒店，还要在早上接你，喝难喝的咖啡。”<br/>“一个要求，”邦德说。<br/>“请讲。”Q心情很好。<br/>“去接我。呃，如果我打车回来，我就没有早饭吃了。”<br/>“我可以给你定个别的时间的飞机。”<br/>“好吧。”他把信封揣进口袋，从座位上站起来，不是很高兴。<br/>“真的不吃点什么吗？”<br/>“我希望我回来的那天早上可以吃到这个。”<br/>“我投降了，邦德，”Q叹了口气，作出让步，“我可以去接你。”<br/>“登机前我会打电话给你。”<br/>“也请务必把M的话记在心里。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我总是有叙事拖沓的毛病……感谢包容，希望这次能把节奏把握得好一点</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>